L'amour et ses obstacles
by Mellounette
Summary: Bella Swan, Française, déménage en Amérique pour pouvoir se lancer dans une grande école de danse, mais doit quand même continuer ses études pour cela elle étudie dans un lycée ou elle fait la rencontre de se garçon intouchable.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, tout le monde.**

**Je suis nouvelle sur Fanfiction mais je lis depuis plusieurs années vos histoires.**

**Cela m'a donné envie de me lancer.**

**Le prologue est cour, j'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus longs !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, si vous voulez découvrir la suite ou pas. :$**

**Par ailleurs, je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais ce que je peux mais je suppose qu'il doit y en avoir encore.**

**Voilà bonne lecture :).**

**Pv externe :**

Il est 7h, un rayon de soleil traverse les persiennes et vient lui réchauffer un bout de joue. Elle se retourne, tente de retrouver le sommeil mais la sonnerie de son réveil refuse de l'y aider. Bella se lève doucement, plus par mauvaise fois que par précaution, retire les couvertures de ses jambes, pose ses pieds nus sur les carreaux et se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain sans ouvrir complètement les yeux. L'eau qui coule sur son corps la réveille peu à peu, le thé qui lui brûle la langue la réveille complètement...

**Pv Bella :**

- oh ce n'est pas vrai ... Encore une journée qui commence bien ...

Bonjours, moi c'est Bella. Aujourd'hui c'est mon deuxième jour d'école ... Enfin ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à l'école, mais c'est mon deuxième jour dans ce lycée ... Je suis française et j'ai quitté mon pays pour me lancer dans une grande école de danse. Évidement j'ai dit continuer mes études et parlant aisément anglais cela ne m'a pas effrayé, je m'attendais à tout, sauf peut-être au fait que la vie dans un lycée ici, surtout en dernière année, soit aussi surréaliste. Je veux dire par là que les pom-pom girls et les basketteurs et tout ça ce n'est pas que dans les films ! Peu importe mon premier jour fut assez intéressant, j'ai rencontré une fille très gentille, Rosalie, et j'ai aperçu les gens à ne surtout pas fréquenter ... Ah et aussi ce magnifique garçon qui m'a l'air intouchable !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde,

Je vous poste le premier chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.

Je suis encore désole pour les fautes d'orthographe

_**Merci à toutes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message sa ma fait super plaisir **_

PV : Bella

C'est dur de changer de pays, de ville, de lycée mais grâce à Rosalie je me sens un peu moins seule. On discute beaucoup de ma vie en France, de ma famille et ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Hier, elle est venue avec moi à l'école de danse, et elle a bien sentie que je me sentais un peu perdu parmi les autres, ils sont tellement douée, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur ...

Je discuter avec elle sur un banc dans la cour du lycée quand la sonnerie annonça le début des cours. On se dirigea alors en maths, matière que je ne vénérais pas du tout. Je m'installer tout au fond de la classe et tenta de comprendre mon premier cours' en vain je m'endormir sur mon pupitre, et me réveilla qu'à la fin de l'heure.

- Tu sais, tu ne risques pas de comprendre grand-chose si tu t'endors dès les premières minutes me dit Rosalie

- Je ne dormais pas, je reposer mes yeux, Nuance.

Rosalie étouffa un rire et ont se dirigèrent côté à côté a la prochaine salle de cour.

A midi, on déjeuna dans le café voisin au lycée. Mais je bouder devant mon assiette de salade ce que Rosalie remarqua.

- Bella, tu manges que ça ? Deux feuilles de salade que d'ailleurs tu peine à manger ?

- On n'a quoi comme cours cette après-midi ?

J'espérais que Rosalie n'insiste pas, la nourriture n'était pas un sujet dont j'aimais parler. A mon grand bonheur, mon amie répondit à ma question sans plus de commentaire, et ont quitté le café sans plus parler de l'assiette que je n'avais pas touché. En entrant dans le lycée je me retourner à l'appel d'une fille.

- Tiens donc ... Mais c'est la nouvelle ...une française en plus me dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

- Laurène Mallory, la capitaine des pom-pom girls que me veux-tu ?

- Écoute, je vais être franche avec toi, seules les filles de l'équipe et les basketteurs ont le droit de me parler, or si je me trompe toi tu n'es qu'une nouvelle, alors tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus m'adresser la parole.

- Tu sais, ce serait facile pour moi de devenir l'une des vôtres.

- C'est le souhait de tout le monde pourquoi te choisirais t'on toi ?

- Je danse beaucoup mieux que vous toutes réunis, j'ai un corps bronze qui porterait vraiment bien vos mini-jupes de filles de joie, et je sais être méchante. Mais tu vois je préfère être discrète et apprécie plutôt que populaires et déteste ... Comme toi.

Sur c'est mot je lui souris et reprit mon chemin avec Rosalie. Les élèves qui m'avaient entendu ne purent fermer leurs bouches que quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours...

Je voyais Laurène en colère qui s'emporte contre son petit amie qui lui rigoler et d'un claquement de doigt rassembla ces pom-pom girls et quitta la cour.

Plusieurs jours était passé, je me trouver devant le lycée avec Rosalie.

- Alors tu viens à la maison à la fin des cours, oublie pas de m'attendre devant le lycée quand tu quitte ton cours de danse me demanda ROSALIE.

- Ok, Rose arrête de t'affoler comme sa

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai tellement hâte que tu viennes ce soir, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas fait de soirée

- D'accord on se retrouve ici dans deux heures alors, j'y vais-je vais être en retard sinon.

Et je partie en courant, effrayée à l'idée de manquer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de mon cour de danse. Deux heures était passé quand je sortie de mon cour, Rose m'attendait déjà devant le portail l'air contrarier

- Ca va Rose ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Arrivée à destination, j'étais émerveillé par la décoration très américaine du domicile de mon amie. Je m'apprêter à rentrer dans la chambre de Rose quand je me cognai contre une chose de dur et je vis une main dresser devant moi pour m'aider à me relever en levant les yeux je tombai sur deux yeux d'un vert magnifique mais mon sourire resta figée

- Edward … Edward le basketteur … Que … Rose tu m'explique ?

- Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, j'avais tellement honte…

- Merci répondit Edward

- Toi, tu la ferme ! lui dis-je

- Je savais que tu le détestais et je n'ai pas osé te dire que c'était mon frère jumeaux, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole…

- Je tiens à préciser que d'habitude ça fait l'effet inverse … quand on sait que suis son frère on se précipite sur elle sourit-il

Ecoute Rose, j'en n'ai rien à foutre que Edward soit ton frère, c'est toi mon amie, toi avec qui je discute et que je connais, d'ailleurs je n'es rien contre lui, je ne comprends seulement pas comment on peut être assez stupide pour sortir avec Laurène, d'ailleurs, il faut être stupide pour sortir avec elle c'est vrai sa pourquoi …

- C'est bon ça va on n'a compris m'interrompit Edward.

- Bon aller Rose, on va faire notre devoir de littérature ?

Je pris Rose par le bras et entra dans sa chambre. On s'installa sur son lit en papotant comme si rien ne c'était passé et on commença notre devoir de littérature

- Il est ou le dictionnaire lui demandais-je

- Dans la chambre avec mon frère me chuchota-t-elle

- Dis-moi tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

- Franchement oui, tu sais, il n'a pas du tout la personnalité qu'on lui colle au lycée …. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment il peut sortir avec cette idiote … je vais aller chercher le dico.

- Non laisse. Je vais y aller, je lui présenterais des excuse en même temps, même si j'ai du mal à croire ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Merci ma jolie me répondit t'elle

Je me levé assez péniblement et traina les pie jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois devant je frappai deux petit coups et entrouvrit la porte.

- Je suis venue te demander le dictionnaire … s'il te plait

- Prends-le il est sur l'étagère la …

Je ne perçu aucune méchanceté dans sa voix ! Et qu'elle voix elle est douce comme de la soie. Je me dirige devant l'étagère et la qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise devant le nombre impressionnant de livre. L'un deux attira particulièrement mon attention.

- Les hauts des hurlevents chuchotai-je

- Ouais, me repondit Edward.

- Ils sont à toi tous ces livres ? Je veux dire, tu les as lus ?

- Oui ils ne sont pas là pour la décoration, pourquoi cette air surpris me demanda t'il

- Je ne pensé pas que toi tu lisais, que tu aimais la lecture, je veux dire ça ne correspond tellement pas à l'image que tu donnes au lycée.

- Comme tu le dis, je me donne une image

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est plus facile que d'accepter ce que l'on n'est vraiment

- Je crois qu'on n'est partie du mauvais pied, je suis Bella lui souriait-je

- Et moi Edward.

**_Et voilà le première chapitre, l'histoire se met doucement en place avec la rencontre Edward/ Bella_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en penser_**

**_Je continue ou pas ? Si je continue je pense que cette histoire aura une trentaine de chapitres_**

**_Voili, voilou_**

**_Bisous. Mellounette_**


End file.
